Blue Roses - A Blank Slate
by IrisFB
Summary: Cassia falls into a coma after the breakfast CR-S01 feeds her accidentally triggers something deadly inside of her body. She finds her spirit went right outside of her body, which allows her to move around and see and talk, but nobody can see or hear or feel her. Suddenly, Derek kills her while Cassia is still in her deep slumber and makes her go into a place similar to heaven.


I sat on the hospital bed, gazing at my sleeping self.

It's been 2 weeks and 3 days that I fell into a G.U.I.L.T.- induced coma.

I wish Erhard could see my ghost, but he can't. I can only see myself and the people who are saddened because of me.

I feel like crying, but I can't. I can only walk around and see and sit. I can't do much else.

Erhard is standing on my left side, tearing up silently. He had thought I was fine, that I was cured, and fed me Bacon and Eggs. I don't know the

details, but I know that my "last meal" triggered something.

My hair was a mess, and my face looked like death. I cringed at my face, thinking I was suffering incredible pain. But no.

The only good thing about being in a coma is that you can decide whether to die or to live on with the miserable life you have.

I don't know whether to make Erhard happy or to please myself with a nice treat called dying.

Erhard suddenly stands up and leaves the room, probably to tear up not-so-silently.

I feel like a horrible person, like someone who just mugged a homeless woman.

Suddenly, Derek comes into the room.

"Hi, Cassia." he says.

_Hi, _I want to say. _Good morning. Do you want to go get lunch? What's your favourite colour? Good evening. Hello._

So many words swirl around in my head, yet nobody can hear me screaming.

He walks over to my Life-Support machine, putting his hand near a cable.

"This is for your own good."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please, Derek, you're going to not only kill me, but ruin Erhard's life! He doesn't deserve it, nor is he ready for it!_

He disconnects it, therefore disconnecting me.

…

I wake up in a white space, and a girl with long white hair and pink eyes is floating beside me.

"Hello….Welcome to the Afterlife." The girl says in a whispery voice.

I suddenly realize this is Erhard's deceased sister, Rosalia.

She was murdered a couple of years ago by her insane father as an attempt to save humanity from an epidemic that happened a year ago.

"Your guardian has watched over you while you lived, and saw how you died with a generous thought in your head. You have been given a new chance at life, a blank slate."

I stared at the girl wide-eyed.

"You are going to experience random days of the year you joined Resurgam First Care's staff.

When you finally fix the day where you made a fatal mistake that eventually ended your life, you will get a new, normal life. This will all start in… 5 seconds. Good luck."

I wait for it, and then I fall into an open black hole.

I'm falling...Falling into an endless pit.

…

I'm wearing a black dress, ready to get interviewed by the Chief of Resurgam hospital.

_I hope I get this job, _I think in my head.

I've long ago grown bored of the job I had in Caduceus as a diagnostician, so I applied to become a surgeon.

I walk into the interview room, and chief Ezra is waiting for me.

"Hello. Cassia Furuya, is it? I got your application for this job, and I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

I smiled at her nervously.

"Same here." I told her.

_I'd better not screw this up like I always do. _I thought.

The Chief grins at me and looks out the window.

"By chance, did you bring your resumé? I really hope you don't give it to me orally, as most people only tell them to me if they're trying to make

something up."

I hand her the piece of folded white paper in my left pocket in my black parka.

"I also have this for you."

I fish through my right pocket and find the little plastic container that has a little Strawberry cupcake in it. I hand it over to the Chief.

She opens it up and smiles the widest smile I've seen in ages.

"My, this looks absolutely delicious! Thank you! I love strawberries!"

I grin to myself. _Everyone likes it when people are nice, _I think inside my head.

I look outside the window myself and see the city of Portland is still as sunny as ever for now.

I smile at the light and relax in the chair I'm sitting in.

I don't know why, but a sudden rush of happiness and positivity just took over my body.

_This interview is going to be a piece of cake, _I think. _I'm sure of it!_

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


End file.
